The story
by TomFeltonsBabe
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. She knows there's something waiting for her out there. What happens when he appears in her life? Will he have a major role? New, fun and cool characters. HGDM fic
1. The Girl

Hi! It's me I wrote "A new way" a few months ago, but I've decided to start again, I didn't like it so, now, this will be "THE" fic! I'm writing this with some help.my bestest friend: Astaroth (her nickname)! She's helping me with the plot, I won't have a beta- cuz the last one wasn't punctual, SOOOOO If I make any mistakes, I'm sorry.  
  
We're not native speakers, BTW!  
  
Most of the characters are new; remember that it is post-Hogwarts!  
  
Enjoy it and review! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Chapter 1 ----oh I forgot!!!  
  
Harry Potter belongs to JK ROWLING (Tom Felton belongs to me ^_^ ) Special thanks to Astaroth (duh!), Rafael and my mum! (awwww)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter 1 : The Girl  
  
What's wrong with the world?  
  
Getting worse..worse.there are no values, no laws, no justice, no forgiveness, no feelings at all.  
  
What are friends? Friends? Such a foreign word, are they supposed to be there for you? ALWAYS!  
  
Are they supposed to listen every time you need them? Are they supposed to love you?  
  
Love? ugh!  
  
Anyway.I'm a girl What are girls supposed to do? Wear nice dresses in order to make boys fancy us? Be always cheerful? Have a perfect body, perfect smile? Be the sweet mother?  
  
What about our interests!  
  
Perfection.  
  
Perfection.  
  
What's perfection? Why does it HAVE to be impossible?  
  
Why doesn't someone answer my questions!  
  
Happiness.  
  
I just want to be happy!  
  
I need Love. no way!  
  
I feel stupid, I just want to love myself, I should, I must love myself. But I can't help it! Why do we crave for human love? It's natural, it's in us. I hate that!  
  
Hate!  
  
I want to be alone! Leave me alone! Nobody understands!  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Those two" I mumbled.  
  
I turned the page and my lips curved into a smile. Those were great times, pure fun. We swore eternal friendship.yeah right! Friends for ever and ever. Forever is an awfully long time.  
  
I looked at my watch. 6:30pm. It's for spot of dinner. I closed my photo album, leaving their smiling faces behind.  
  
"Mum!" I called. No response.  
  
'They're probably still at work' I thought  
  
I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. There was a note on the table. "We arrived at 4pm, but you were sleeping in the couch. I left your food in the fridge. Sorry, honey, but today we'll arrive later since there's a symposium we must attend. Love, Mum and Dad"  
  
"Great! Frozen food. Gee! It's so delicious" I complained out loud.  
  
At least they cared about my health, I wouldn't die of starvation. My parents loved me, I knew that. They fed me, gave me education, nice house, but there was still something missing.  
  
They didn't know me.  
  
Sometimes you think, I have great friends, great parents, but still I feel alone. I wish I had something or someone in which I can trust everything that lies within me. Someone foreign. Something out of MY world.  
  
Finally, my food was ready. I put the container on the table and opened it.  
  
"What?" I asked of course knowing none would answer.  
  
They had brought me fish. Ugh! I hated fish! I used to like it, now I'm tired of it. (A/N: Sorry to all fish-lovers)  
  
I had no other choice but to eat it. It tasted awful!  
  
CRASH!!!!!!  
  
I suddenly turned my head towards the back door. There was something out there and it had just broken a vase. I feel an urge to grab my wand which was actually inside my drawer upstairs. I'd better go checking.  
  
I grabbed a knife, just in case. I opened the door silently and saw the culprit.  
  
"Aww." it was a little white kitten and it seemed frightened. I took him in and petted him. He felt sure in my arms.  
  
"You are cute and you look alone. I'm alone as well, we could make each other's company" The little kitten purred affectionately.  
  
"I know! Your name will be.Lone"  
  
'Hermione, you are so stupid! (A/N: SO, yes the mystery is revealed, she's Hermione) What kind of name is Lone? duh!' However, Lone seemed to like his new name.  
  
She went upstairs and played with Lone for awhile. Finally, she heard her parents arrive. She put Lone under her desktop and hopped in her bed. However, she didn't feel like talking to her parents, not now. Besides, she was leaving tomorrow; she'd go to Sagustine, the best university of witchcraft and wizardry. She was indeed excited because she'd meet new people. She knew Harry Ron wouldn't be there, they were going to play for the Chudley Cannons, but Harry also was seriously thinking of being an Auror. She had opted for education, though, she loved teaching.  
  
She heard her door opened. "Hermione?" her mum asked. Believing Hermione had already gone to bed, her mum closed her door.  
  
Hermione hugged her pillow and smiled. 'Why am I smiling?' she asked herself. She didn't know why, but she believed this new place would be full of surprises. She felt completely happy for one second. Just one second. For one second, everything seemed perfect. For one second, she felt loved.  
  
She finally fell into darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
I know this chappie seems boring and silly, but it was just the introduction, so you can know how she feels right now. Like Hermione's background.  
  
Oh and that part about the "smile for one second".well, there are times when you feel completely happy, secure, perfect, loved and you just don't why. I don't know if that has happened to you, but it feels amazing. And you know everything's going to be fine.  
  
One recommendation: smile every time you're alone, it IS the best thing in the world! Because when you're alone, you're yourself! It is true!  
  
So, guys, REVIEW PLEASE! BTW, Astaroth is neither my friend's real name nor her author name. She isn't a fanfic writer, not yet ;) It's just her nickname. So, reviewwww!!!  
  
You're going to love this fic! I promise ;)  
  
buh-bye 


	2. In the twilight zone

Please review.I need you. I'm begging you!  
  
Chapter 2: In The Twilight zone  
  
"So, here it is?" Elizabeth, Hermione's mum, said. They had arrived at the Train station, instead of taking the Hogwarts one; they took the Sagustine express which parted at 5pm. The university was supposed to be in Ireland. Hermione felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins. She felt extremely excited.  
  
"Packed everything honey?" Her mum inquired worried. Hermione checked mentally her stuff.  
  
"Yeah, wait---" Hermione paused "Oh no, yes I put Hogwarts: A history"  
  
"So honey, it's 4:30pm, you know I've got to work. Will you be ok if I go now?" Elizabeth smile warmly. 'I always am' Hermione answered to herself.  
  
"Sure, mum, no problem" They hugged and for a strange reason, Hermione hugged her tightly and said "I'll miss you, mum" and she meant it.  
  
"We'll miss you too 'Mione." 'Right. Like my father cared' Hermione thought.  
  
"Sure mum. I'll try to write as soon as I can"  
  
Hermione left the car and when she turned around her mother was on the road waving goodbye. The train she had to take was the Irish express which would take to Sagustine directly. She looked around and saw no one familiar. Her watched indicated 4:40pm.20 more minutes. 'Better go now' She positioned before platform 9& ¾, and run into it. She was surprised to see that there were lots of wizards and witches waiting for the Express to arrive. Most of them were already filling the train. 'I'd better catch a good seat.' After all the trip was going to last a day: 24 hours. Again no one familiar, maybe no one from Hogwarts received the Sagustine's letter. So she left her bags in the luggage storage.  
  
Inside the train, it seemed bigger; it obviously had special accommodations so seats turn into beds. She started looking for empty compartments, but amazingly most of them were occupied. She gave up and looked at her watch 4:57pm. 'What?!' . She decided that the best choice would be to find a compartment to settle her things down. Suddenly, the train started to move 'Damn' She opened the first door she saw.  
  
There was a girl. She had black really-curly hair, black clothes, dark make- up, and black shoes. And she looked anxious, even scared. But as soon as she saw Hermione, her expression turned cold, dead serious.  
  
"Would you mind If I stayed here?" Hermione inquired.  
  
The girl looked at the window. 'I'll take that as a yes'  
  
She put her handbag on the floor and seated in front of her. 'Now, what do I do?' Her favourite thing in the world of course: read. She took out a muggle book she'd been reading recently. Just when she was feeling comfortable, the girl before her started doing some weird movements with her head. She noticed headphones on her ears. 'She must be listening to music' She also read carefully what was on the girl's shirt. It said 'Venom' but with some kind of graffiti. She had heard of a band called Venom, but it was metal. Of course, Hermione didn't like metal at all.she was more into punk. So, she ventured.  
  
She touched the girl's shoulder and this opened her eyes looking alerted.  
  
"Hmm.do you like metal?" Hermione started "I thought you were head banging"  
  
Something really weird happened. The girls' face turned into a genuine smile, a sincere smile of pure happiness.  
  
"You know? Cool" the girl said in a strange kind of English.  
  
"Yeah, I have some knowledge. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way" Hermione responded happily, she had found someone to talk to at last.  
  
"Oh. I'm Romina Black and I'm Finnish, by the way". Now, Hermione understood her weird accent. 'Black' that last name, she felt sadness filled her.  
  
"Finnish? Cool. Is it nice there? And what are you doing in England?" Hermione found this girl somewhat interesting.  
  
"Well.it's like any place in the world. And I'm going to Sagustine's University" the girl stated proudly.  
  
"Really? Me too! Were did you attend to?" Hermione feel relieved, she wasn't the only girl going to Sagustine's.  
  
"I attended to Fuller's a small school in Switzerland" Romina answered with a hint of longing.  
  
"I see. So you like metal music. Are you in a band?" Hermione asked fascinated, she needed to meet new people.  
  
"Unfortunately, no" Romina seemed sad for a minute. "But you like Punk! Cool! I've never met a punkette" she added.  
  
Hermione laughed amused at this girl's enthusiastic mood. At first, Hermione had thought Romina was antisocial and some kind of weirdo, but talking to her changed her mind. The whole trip to Ireland: the whole day, they talked and joked. They even shared information about music. She'd never felt how was to have a girl friend, someone to call sister. Hermione discovered this girl had had troubles with her parents, especially her mother and felt extremely lonely.  
  
"So, why did you run away?" Hermione asked worried in one of those conversations when people don't matter, just souls.  
  
"I hate my mum. I truly hate her. She wants me to be 'the sweet girl' and I'm not. My father is different, he understands me." Romina sighed.  
  
"Well, at least you have someone. Besides, things happen when you least expect it. Everything will be ok, you'll see" Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
Being a girl, it's awfully difficult. It's far more complicated. You worry about more things and you hate it. But, in the end, they agreed it was better to be a girl than a plain, simple guy. Hermione and Romina got on really well. They learned to trust in the other. They've never had a girl friend before. They felt they could talk about everything.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The Irish Express first stop was at Sagustine. It was 4:30pm and they started to put their things in order. Everything set. Unfortunately, Hermione was in the Educational area and Romina in the Special Abilities one. Hermione was planning to be a teacher, especially Arithmancy and Romina's special skill was transfiguration: she was an illegal animagi.  
  
Finally, the train stopped. "So, Romina, ready?" Hermione asked, pulling her clothes.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go"  
  
Outside, it was quite warm; they were in the middle of summer after all. The landscape was beautiful (A/N: I've never gone to Ireland, BTW.) Hermione felt like jumping and dancing, she smelled the air. She felt free. She couldn't wait!  
  
"Come on Romina!" Hermione hurried. Hermione ran to the big grid jail- style. She saw a small gate nearby. As she came closer, she spotted a silhouette moving.  
  
"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Hermione yelled at the figure. She realized it was an old lady. "Madam?"  
  
The woman turned around. She had a huge similarity to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Excuse me; could you help us, we're new students of Sagustine" Hermione explained signalling Romina who was now by her side.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I'm the Headmistress" the woman stated seriously.  
  
"Oh.uhmm. I was wondering how we could.hmm.." Hermione was having a major problem with loss of words.  
  
"Don't worry. Ms."  
  
"Granger"  
  
"Right and Ms."  
  
"Black"  
  
"I see. I'm Professor Times Follow me please" Professor Times raised her eyebrow and turned around.  
  
Hermione and Romina exchanged looks. Surprised and confused looks.  
  
Professor Times guided them through the door. Hermione opened her eyes widely. It was awesome. It looked like Hogwarts, but it had a more contemporary aspect. However, she felt she had been there before. There was a lot of activity since it was the first day. People all over the world went there to study the finest arts.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Ms. Black, you will be given all the information necessary in that office.." Professor Times showed a long line, all of them were new students.  
  
"Thank you so much Professor Times." Hermione replied gratefully.  
  
Professor Times nodded and entered her office.  
  
"So, we'll have to wait here? Great!" Romina said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey! at least, we know what to do!" Hermione scolded her. They placed beside a long-haired guy.  
  
A few minutes of silence between them passed. They were too busy observing their surroundings.  
  
"Oh no! Not again! I have to be dreaming. I must be dreaming" Romina touched her temples and exhaled loudly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione tried to spot something out of place.  
  
"It's her!! Of all people. It's her!" Romina muttered angrily. "Adriphany"  
  
"What?!" Hermione thought she had heard wrong.  
  
"Adriphany. The lowest bimbo bitch on earth" Romina's face retorted in disgust.  
  
"Hey! Relax, maybe she's here accompanying someone. I mean if she's a bimbo." Hermione saw the bright side.  
  
"She may not have a brain, but she does have money" Romina said like it was something obvious.  
  
Adriphany was looking extremely excited, with her hands on her well-defined waist. She was wearing too much make-up. Her clothes consisted of a blue- jean skirt, pink tank top and white sandals. The perfect virgin.  
  
"I studied with her at Fuller and she lived in Finland as well." Romina saw Adriphany ran up to a certain blonde-haired boy.  
  
"NO! It can't be!" It was Hermione's turn to scream.  
  
Adriphany put her hands behind his neck and kissed his cheeks. Finally, the blonde-haired guy turned around.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Who's that? I think I know him somewhere" Romina said curiously.  
  
"My worst nightmare hugging your worst nightmare" Hermione couldn't move her eyes off the scene.  
  
"So, you know the guy? Gosh! we must be in the twilight zone" Romina joked. Hermione chuckled and realized they were getting close.  
  
"Look, there are only two guys left and then it's our turn!" Hermione told Romina.  
  
"Let's hope THEY are not in our same classes" Romina said frustrated. "Hey! Mr. Nightmare is coming and it seems that he's recognised you" she added.  
  
"Oh God..no.no.no. Oh Hi Malfoy!" Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms.Know-it-all" Malfoy drawled sarcastically.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Same ol' Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too" Hermione said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh come on Mudblood, be more cheerful" Malfoy raised an eyebrow (A/N: OH MY GOD! I LOVE HIS EYEBROW)  
  
"I'm not in the mood now" Hermione replied angrily. She hated being called that. She didn't want to admit it, but she hated it.  
  
"Yeah, me neither. I'd better go back. My delicate sight can't stand seeing so much ugliness together"  
  
"Enough-" Hermione began but Romina cut her. "Yeah, why don't you go back with Ms.I-have-no-brain!"  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked Romina. Just then, Adriphany appeared.  
  
"Black? Eww.is that you? Your worse than the last time" Adriphany's rat- like face looked surprised. "Draco, do you know this loser?"  
  
"Not in a million years" Draco said smugly.  
  
"Next!" said a voice coming from the office.  
  
"Well, ferret, I guess we gotta go" Hermione grabbed Romina's arm and entered the office.  
  
"Oh come on Draco, let's go with the guys. " Adriphany pulled Draco by the arm. "Oh my God! Look there's Agatha, look at her shoes, they're so beautiful!" Adriphany squealed.  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Adriphany was so shallow, she only cared about clothes. Draco's parents were friends with her parents, she'd never liked, but as Parkinson, she was a pureblood.  
  
"Hmm..yeah, go there, I'll be right back" Draco excused himself. Adriphany ran excited and kissed all "the girls"  
  
Draco wandered around. He had registered in the morning, but still hadn't had the time to explore Sagustine. He noticed a board, those boards where students announce meetings or people publicize ads needing experts in Potions and so. He noticed a small ad that said:  
  
"Guitarist and vocalist needed for a metal band. Interested ones please contact Rafael Bossk (room 135-Row D) or Kiko Loureiro (room136-Row D)"  
  
'Interesting' he thought. He had learned to play electric guitar, but had never told anyone; after all it was related to muggles. 'I'll contact them' Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. His favourite type of music was death metal, and maybe in those hours of rehearsals he could escape from Adriphany and her bimbo friends. This time in Sagustine wouldn't be that bad as he had thought. He could feel something great was about to happen there.  
  
tbc.  
  
Okay! Did you like it? Let us hope! About the metal band.well IT HAS to do with Hermione so don't worry. So, can you guess the relationship between Romina and Draco? REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Intellectual matters

Please review!!!! Even if you wanna say: I hate you, I hope you die! PRETTY PLZ!  
  
Thanks SHIL!  
  
OKAY.Listen, I don't know if I've said this, but this Romina character looks like.Faith from Buffy the vampire slayer.  
  
Lone will appear soon, that lil kitten. the thing is that Hermione forgot it at home..he'll appear in the right moment.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Intellectual matters  
  
Hermione and Romina walked to their Dorms, they had been assigned Rooms 402 and 403 Row K. The registration went pretty easy just their signatures, subjects and extra activities. It was 7pm and both were really exhausted. Classes started the next day in the morning, 8:00am. Like in muggle universities, they had to study general subjects but only for 4 months.  
  
"Are we in the right path" Romina asked out loud seeing the halls they were walking through.  
  
"Well, if the map is right, I think so" Hermione checked the map again. Hogwarts was big, but Sagustine was slightly bigger. They turned around the corner and saw a big signal.  
  
"Look, there says rooms 401 to 440, it must be this way" Hermione pointed a lonely hall.  
  
"It looks like no one lives near" Romina said looking sideways.  
  
"I don't think so.I mean-" Hermione's talking was interrupted by screams. They were a woman's screams.  
  
"Hell, what's that?" Romina said worried "I think they came from that room.Room 401"  
  
"Well, let's take a look, I mean there's no one around" Hermione explained. Romina barely nodded, but her face expressed fear.  
  
They knocked the door twice, but no one answered. "I guess we ought to take the rude way" Hermione stated "Alohomora" she muttered.  
  
The door opened, but neither of them dared to push it. "Oh, come on" Romina took the first step. Finally, the door was completely opened. The scene inside was, their surprise, extremely hilarious- a girl dressed in every colour possible was with brush on hand doing what other people might have called SINGING.  
  
"American Psycho oh ohohoh, an American Psycho ohohoh." this girl sang.  
  
Hermione and Romina broke into laughs; the girl seemed oblivious to their appearance. When the song ended, the girl turned around and looked at them surprised.  
  
"Who are you?!" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, we apologize for interrupting your show. I'm Romina and she's Hermione" Romina introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Silvia Carrabbas" the girl put a challenging face. "And, what the heck are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Oh, we are living in the rooms next-door and we heard some screams" Hermione said apologetically. "We were worried, but now we now you were singing American Psycho. you like Misfits!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes! Hmm.so we're neighbours! Great! I mean I was the only occupying the hall." Silvia yawned and scraped her arm.  
  
"Listen, sorry again. We'll go to our dorms, see you tomorrow!" Romina smiled and both turned to exit the room.  
  
"Wait! Hmm.I was wondering.well.I have a friend who has a metal band but he needs a vocalist. By any chance, any of you can sing?" Silvia looked embarrassed "Obviously, I can't"  
  
Romina looked dubitative but just blurted out "I can, I mean I could try".  
  
"Great! Please go tomorrow morning to Room 135-Row D. I've heard they already have a guitarist" Silvia explained.  
  
"Okay, I'll go tomorrow. Now, I'm really tired. 'Night" Romina exited the room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired, too. Nice meeting you, Silvia" Hermione excused herself and was about to exit the room when something stopped her. "Open your heart"  
  
"I beg you pardon" Hermione said confused to Silvia.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said something about opening my heart" Hermione explained.  
  
"I did? Oh not again!" Silvia touched her head exasperated.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sometimes I say things without realizing. I can't avoid it. The thing is that.I'm a seer" Silvia sighed.  
  
"Awesome! I've never meet a real seer. But why do I have to do with it. I mean you said to me 'Open your heart'" Hermione didn't understand.  
  
"I don't know." Silvia admitted. "However, I did say it or a reason that is because you need to open your heart" she advised.  
  
"I still don't get it. Anyway, I need rest. I'll see you tomorrow Silvia"  
  
After Hermione closed the door, Silvia felt numb and fell on her bed 'Not again' was her last thought before falling into darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!" a shriek woke him up.  
  
"Not now, Mum" he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I'm not you mum! I'm Adriphany" we-know-who said.  
  
"What?" he turned the sheets off and saw her standing right in front of him wearing nothing more than a baby-doll.  
  
"Adriphany! Get out of my room. Now!" he commanded and pushed her out of his room "And put on some decent clothes!"  
  
"But Draco!" she complained. She couldn't continue because he shut his door on her face.  
  
"Argh!" he entered the bathroom and got himself ready for class.  
  
"At least she woke me up" he muttered.  
  
He put his casual clothes and exited his room (Room 389-Row J) 'Oh, I almost forgot' He went back and took out what he was looking for.  
  
"I'm telling you! He was going to be a death eater or maybe he is" a feminine voice echoed through the empty hall. Draco pressed himself to the wall to hear the conversation.  
  
"He doesn't have the appearance, though. I mean, let's face it, he's somewhat attractive." another feminine voice said.  
  
"But his looks don't match his personality. Personally, I would never be WITH him. Sometimes I believe I truly hate him" Draco recognised the voice instantly. 'Mudblood'  
  
"Don't worry Granger, the feeling is mutual" He appeared right in front of Hermione and Romina.  
  
"Now your style is to spy on my conversations" Hermione raised an eyebrow angrily.  
  
"You're not important enough, Granger. Actually, you're not important at all." he drawled.  
  
"Get out of my way, Malfoy. I need a class to attend. Unlike you, I do care about having a good, decent, future life." she said bitterly. Romina hadn't said a word, she decided that it was their problem, Hermione knew how to deal with it very good.  
  
"You don't know me, Mudblood"  
  
A few seconds passed between them, they were having an eye-to-eye fight. A shriek interrupted their "fight"  
  
"Draco! There you are!" Adriphany's horrible voice yelled. "And you, too, Black" Adriphany said in disgust. "Listen, bitch." Romina was about to yell, but Hermione stopped her. "Relax"  
  
"Go away, Adriphany, I'm still angry with you" Draco said firmly.  
  
"Okay." Adriphany pouted and went away looking extremely disappointed.  
  
"I didn't know you were into anti-neuronal brains, Malfoy" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not. I'm into pretty girls. A level you could never reach." Draco smirked. (A/N: The famous smirk). Hermione felt slightly offended, she was tired of people thinking in a superficial way.  
  
"She may be 'pretty' but in the real life she is nothing." Romina commented.  
  
"Black, aren't you? I hear you are anti-social, a poor little lesbian girl" Draco said coldly.  
  
"You bastard!" Romina throw herself into Draco, her fists prepared.  
  
"Romina, No!" Hermione grabbed her arms on time. "He wants that! No" Hermione calmed Romina the best she could.  
  
"Listen, I'd love to see two weirdos interact but I've got a life to live, buh-bye" Draco winked an eye to them and walked away.  
  
"Coward" Romina and Hermione muttered at the same time. Hermione shook her head "Come on, we are gonna be late-"  
  
"Girls!" they saw Silvia exiting the hall.  
  
"Silvia! What's up!" Romina smiled.  
  
"Who's him, Hermione?" the question startled Hermione. "Excuse me? Are you talking about Malfoy?"  
  
"Malfoy.blonde, tall, grey-eyed." Silvia muttered to herself.  
  
"Silvia? Do you know him?" Romina said puzzled.  
  
"I guess.In my dream.I mean, you" she pointed Hermione "and him, well, I think it's him" Silvia looked more confused than ever "Never mind" she concluded.  
  
Romina and Hermione exchanged looks.  
  
"Anyway, Romina.did you go to see my friend?" Silvia asked.  
  
"No, I mean I haven't got time. And." she checked her watched "We're late for the first class."  
  
"Gosh! Let's go gals!" Hermione hurried them.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Silvia took another path, she was in second year (A/N: They are 4 years) and she was going to be a potion-maker, although, she had the sight, she didn't want to use it regularly. Hermione and Romina headed to Transfiguration.  
  
They seated next to the other in the classroom, Hermione saw Malfoy seated next to Adriphany and another guys.  
  
Romina followed Hermione's gaze and commented "Really gross"  
  
Hermione chuckled. She checked her watch 7:59 a.m. Just on time.  
  
The front door opened and the teacher entered. "Welcome everyone, I'm Professor Laval" he introduced himself. "I'm going to be your Arithmancy and Transfiguration teacher. I, also, have an assistant; he's a fourth-year student. He shall be arriving soon" he informed them  
  
He called everyone on the list. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Professor Laval said.  
  
A tall, good-looking boy entered. He had green emerald eyes and long black straight hair. He looked slightly nervous.  
  
"He's Rafael Bossk, He's a Special-skilled student, his specialisation is Transfiguration of course." Professor glided up to Rafael and whispered something to him.  
  
"Well, that is hot stuff" Romina whispered to Hermione. They giggled.  
  
"Right, I will be Professor Laval assistant and the first topic we'll discuss is animal to animal transfiguration, as we know it is possible any kind of transfiguration-" Romina raise her hand and interrupted him "Excuse me, but water species can only transfigure into water species as well."  
  
Professor Laval smiled at Romina's comment "Very good. Ms."  
  
"Black"  
  
"Very good. Ms.Black"  
  
Rafael and Romina interchanged challenging looks. Hermione felt jealously for a second. She had known the answer and she was used to be the only one, the first one. 'Don't be selfish, Hermione' she told herself. She was startled by a floating paper in front of her. She looked around but decided to read it.  
  
'Not the first one, mudblood? It looks like she's more intelligent than you'  
  
--'Malfoy' She didn't want to turn around, she knew she'd find that annoying smirk. But a huge question floated inside her mind 'Was Romina more intelligent than her?' She kicked herself for thinking that. She wasn't the only smart girl on earth!  
  
The class finished and Hermione still had that doubt, but decided to forget it.  
  
"Listen, Hermione, I've got to see this Silvia's friend" Romina excused herself.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you at Potions class" Romina walked away. Hermione decided to explore Sagustine's library. She had 15mins between classes. She followed the signs and finally she saw the huge doors that led to the library.  
  
"Great!" She said excited.  
  
She saw through the bookshelves and grabbed a book "Sagustine: A History", she looked around but most of the seats were occupied, just one empty besides.  
  
"Move, Malfoy" she said coolly.  
  
"This is a public place, Granger" he said nonchalantly.  
  
She sighed and sat next to him. After a few minutes she finally said "So, what's your excuse?"  
  
"Excuse for what?"  
  
"For being so arrogant, spoiled and stuck up" Hermione explained like it was something obvious.  
  
"I don't have to give you any explanations" and with that he finished the little chat.  
  
Another few minutes passed and he said "So what's your excuse for being such an insufferable know-it-all"  
  
"Because.wait! I don't have to give you any explanations, either"  
  
Amazingly, he laughed.  
  
"I think the hell just broke loose, Draco Malfoy actually laughed." she joked.  
  
"And Hermione Granger just joked" he replied but without malice.  
  
"Did you know my name?" she said amused.  
  
"Listen, I'm not as bad as everyone thinks" he defended himself.  
  
"So, why do you let people think you're bad?" she asked curiously.  
  
"What do you care?" he said coldly.  
  
Hermione thought they were getting somewhere, how foolish of her!  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I don't care." she picked up her books and walked away without looking back.  
  
'There it goes another person, why am I so.me? Think about your mother and your promise, Malfoy. You promised her you'll change. Let's start with Granger. I'll try to be nice to her if I have the chance. Hell! I was supposed to meet Kiko and Rafael again. I'd better go now.'  
  
tbc..  
  
Don't WORRY LONE (Hermione's kitten) WILL APPEAR SOON!  
  
OKAY.FINISH CHAP 3..HERE MY MUM IS YELLING A TME: GO TO BED, ANDREA..NOW!!! bye, guys! 


End file.
